Cognizance
by SimmeringSun
Summary: The state of Popstar is up to the hands of everyone's favorite unlikely knight, Sir Kibble, as the heroes of Popstar go out on a mission. But little does he know that two old enemies have their eye on control over Popstar.
1. Sir Kibbles

Sir Kibble was a proud knight. He tried his best to serve his lord, no matter how many times the king insisted on calling him 'Sir Kibbles'. Everyone kind of forgot he was there from time to time and he kind of morphed into the background but he still thought of himself as an okay knight.

Even if he hadn't done many of his jobs right.

When King Dedede instructed him to stop Kirby he would get one hit at the pink puffball tops before the puffball would inhale his boomerang and knock him out.

When Meta Knight told him to get some more cannonballs from the dark storage room when he was on the Halberd he ended up dropping his candle he brought down there on a barrel of gun powder. He was of course never aloud on the Halberd again.

So while doing his daily self-appointed rounds that he did outside of the castle he was surprised to see Meta Knight along with his two loyal followers Sword Knight and Blade Knight walk in his direction.

"Act natural.", Sir Kibble thinks to himself as he feels a drop of sweat trickle down his neck. "Don't make a fool of yourself like all those other times."

So the nervous knight tried to stay calm as he whistled a short tune and tried to look anywhere but the three approaching knights.

"Sir Kibble.", He heard Meta Knight say and he let out a sound of surprise as he stumbles back and falls into the royal fountain behind him.

"Sir Meta Knight, I don't doubt your judgement, no not at all, but are you sure that Sir Kibble is the one to ask?", He hears Sword Knight whispers rather loudly.

"Yes, he might be a bit…clumsy, but he is our only option left.", Meta Knight says which causes Sir Kibble to jump out of the fountain.

"You have a job for me?", He says, failing to contain his excitement.

"Yes..You see, a certain threat has arisen and the King, Kirby, me, and my crew need to attend to it.", Meta Knight starts.

"A threat? Am I going to come with you guys? I'd be honored to fight by your side sir!", Sir Kibble says as he salutes.

"No, no. That isn't necessary. I came to ask you to handle things here in Dreamland and make sure that everyone is safe while we go on this mission.", Meta Knight says.

Sir Kibble's heart comes to a halt. The great Meta Knight was counting on him to keep everyone safe while he was gone? It seemed impossible! It was too good to be true!

"Um, hello?", Blade says when Sir Kibble doesn't answer.

"Am I dreaming?", He asks aloud in amazement.

"I wish.", Sword says and then let's out a yelp when Meta Knight steps on his foot.

"No, you aren't. I'm counting on you with this. Are you up to the task?", Meta Knight asks.

"Of course sir! Consider Dreamland safe while you're gone!", Sir Kibble says as he grabs Meta Knight's hand and shakes it vigorously, Sword and Blade barely contain their laughter in the background.

"Yes well, we should be back in five days at the most. It shouldn't take too long.", Meta Knight says as he pulls his hand away. "We're counting on you."

"I won't let you down sir.", Sir Kibble says as he salutes.

Meta Knight hesitates for a moment but then sighs and walks away, Sword and Blade following behind him.

"Are you really sure about this sir?", Blade asks as they walk away, the sound of Sir Kibble cheering in the background.

"Nope.", Meta Knight says back.

"Well I'm sure nothing will happen when we're gone anyways.", Sword says.

"I don't know, doesn't something wrong always happen when you say stuff like that?", Blade says.

"Oh crap, you're right!", Sword says in panic.

"Quick, knock on wood before it's too late!", Blade says as he scours the ground for a stick.

"And you two criticize Sir Kibble?", Meta Knight mutters amusedly. "We better get going. We have a lot of work to get done."

"Yes sir!", Both say in unison. 


	2. The Deal

"Hey Egg-head. It's been about a week y'know. Stop cracking under the pressure and get on with it.", He says, barely containing the spout of giggles that threatened to spill out at each pun.

"Marx, you're not helping.", The other says as he rolls his eyes, not even offering the other a glance.

"Oh come on those were egg-cellent Mags. You have no appreciation for good jokes. Or good plans either." Marx says, a hint of bitterness at the last phrase.

"I told you, I've come to apologize not cause any trouble." Magolor says with a sigh. "I just still haven't gotten the right words to say together."

"Right. And when will you get these words exactly? You really were awful to them, they'll never forgive you.", Marx says as he idly plays with the end of his hat.

"Don't say that.", Magolor says.

"Oh but it's the truth? You basically used them to get what you want, and after they took a lot of effort to help you. You can apologize all you want but acts like that don't get any remorse.", Marx says.

"Maybe you're right…", Magolor says with a sigh. "But it's still the right thing to do."

"Right.", Marx says as he rolls his eyes and sits back in his chair. "And ruling Popstar isn't the right thing to do? Cmon, last chance. I'll even allow you to have some power too."

"You seem pretty confident that this plan of yours will work but it will just end the same. Kirby will stop you.", Magolor says slightly amused.

"Oh that's what you think. But Kirby is out fighting off of Popstar.", Marx says.

"Then the Knight of Dreamland will defeat you."

"He's gone too."

"Oh. But why who are they fighting?"

"You've heard of Nightmare right? They're going against him. A suicide mission if you ask me.", Marx says with a snort.

"Ok, so you planned the timing out. I'll give you that, but what is your actual plan.", Magolor asks.

"We storm the castle, arriving in your ship to get them thinking that we're all powerful. Then we use this.", Marx says as he reveals what's in his hand. It was Kirby's star wand. "The kid left it right in his little house. Thought he would've took it with but no he's as stupid as I thought."

"This..this doesn't seem right. I came here to apologize. If I do this then there's no going back. They were so kind to me Marx, and I betrayed them. Doesn't that make me an awful person?", Magolor asks uncertainly.

"No, it makes you a smart one. You just used your resources to get what you want. They were the fools who believed you! Together we can get what we deserve, what we strived for. What do you say?", Marx asks.

"Fine...but if things go wrong. I'm blaming you."

"If that makes you feel better then go right on ahead." Marx says with a grin.


End file.
